


Belly Up

by xotragician_child



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Blue Haired Josh Dun, Blurryface Era, Bottom Josh, Bottom Josh Dun, Boyfriends, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Josh Dun, Rough Sex, Top Tyler, Top Tyler Joseph, Verbal Sex, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotragician_child/pseuds/xotragician_child
Summary: Josh and Tyler were best friends when Josh moved to California with his family, and now it's two years later and Josh is back to visit. The only difference now is that Tyer and Josh's relationship has blossomed a lot further than just friends. Thank God for the hotel room.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Belly Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petcheater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petcheater/gifts).



Josh sat at the table, staring at his cutlery. It was just a once-off thing. It was just a once-off thing. He could keep telling himself that for as long as he wanted, but a small niggle in his stomach knew he was lying. He hadn't seen Tyler in two years since he had moved to California two years ago with his family. Of course, they kept in contact the entire time but it wasn't the same. He and Tyler had been so close when he was in Columbus and he was terrified that they had grown apart. 

Over the years, their friendship had changed. What was once two best friends that were overly close had blossomed over the phone into a romantic dependency. Tyler and Josh chatted incessantly and even though they had tried to Skype or video call when they needed each other physically, it wasn't the same. Now here he was, a twenty-three-year-old sweaty mess in his seat, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to arrive. 

He checked his reflection in the back of a spoon, fluffing his blue hair and spinning his nose ring until it settled in the crook of his nostril comfortably. He took a sip of his Fanta and looked up, jumping in his seat when a skinny-framed guy in a loose-fitting tank top stood at his table. It was Tyler. Of course, it was. 

Josh had even been sent a selfie this morning from his boyfriend as he usually did. Tyler was so much prettier in person. Was it because he hadn't seen him in so long? Was it the lighting? Or was Josh just so happy to see him in person that his brain flooded itself with serotonin and made him slightly dizzy?

"Hi." Tyler whispered, a small smile tugging at his pouty lips, "Mind if I sit?"

"Oh, sure." Josh smiled and got up to help Tyler with his seat, but the latter beat him to it, sliding into the wooden chair gracefully. Josh sat himself back down and scooted forward, eyes unable to move from his boyfriend, "Glad you came."

“I hope you’ll be too.”

An hour later and they were both stumbling into the hotel room that Josh had booked for himself. It was a mess of tongue and teeth between gasps of hot breath. Fingers tugged desperately on blue hair, knotting and pulling Josh in even more. Josh pulled Tyler against him, moaning into his boyfriend’s mouth at the feel of friction. They shuffled haphazardly across the floor, hands grasping at clothing to try and remove them. Tyler pushed Josh down onto the edge of the bed, leaning in to capture his pink lips in a rough kiss.

He pulled away and kicked off his shoes, tugging his socks off to throw them aside as Josh immediately copied, wasting no time. Tyler gripped the bottom of his shirt when Josh leaned in to slap his hands away, lifting Tyler’s tank top up to suck soft kisses into his tanned skin. Tyler keened in the back of his throat, both hands carding through the cotton-candy hair of his boyfriend. Josh lifted the black material up, letting Tyler remove the offending article from his skin. Josh unfastened the jeans that hindered him from his boyfriend’s dick, groaning low when he got them open.

“Josh, wait-” Tyler breathed, his words cutting short in his throat when Josh instantly yanked his pants down to mouth at the straining grey underwear.

“Nuh-uh,” Josh replied softly, lips and tongue trailing over Tyler’s clothed erection, closing his eyes to relish in the heat and the smell of Tyler, the skid of fabric on his tongue.

“Jesus, wait-” Tyler fisted a hand into Josh’s hair to pull him back, “You keep going and we won’t be doing… Well,” Tyler cleared his throat, “Just stop that.”

Josh flashed Tyler an almost drunken smile as he looked up at Tyler, panting lightly. Tyler smiled as he pulled Josh’s white t-shirt from his pale torso, humming in appreciation at the toned physique that he had longed to touch. Josh immediately went back to push Tyler’s jeans all the way down to his ankles with a satisfied huff. Tyler shook his head at the incessancy of his boyfriend and bent down, removing both his jeans and his spit-wet underwear.

Josh’s eyes widened when Tyler stood up to kick the garments aside with an olive-toned foot. He instantly followed suit, laying back on the bed to unclasp his own pants. He shucked his pants down, grinning sheepishly when Tyler’s eyebrow quirked at the lack of any sort of undergarment. 

“So, you just knew you’d get me in bed?” Tyler asked as he climbed onto the mattress and slid himself between Josh’s pale legs. He ran his fingers up the inner of his lover’s thighs and watched how Josh moaned, his back arched and his stomach clenched. 

“Optimistic.” Josh breathed, grasping and grappling at Tyler’s neck and shoulders to pull him up. They kissed again, small but urgent moans into the mouth of the other when hips finally pushed against one another, “Shit- Fuck-” Josh moaned out when he felt Tyler grinding against me, “More, Ty. So good.”

“Uh-huh.” Tyler whispered as his lips moved to Josh’s ear, sucking and nipping, “I got you.”

The mewl that snicked in Josh’s throat sent a shiver down his own spine, the lips and tongue that had launched nothing short of an attack on his neck. His whispered whines did nothing but spur Tyler to keep going, rutting himself down to grind his hardened dick against Josh’s, reveling in the way Josh grabbed at the hotel sheets.

“Yeah, shit.” Josh nodded, “Keep goin’. Fuck-”

“You want me to dry hump you or fuck you?” Tyler asked with a small huff of a laugh as he sat up on his elbow to brush Josh’s azure hair from his face Josh huffed, leaning up to kiss Tyler heatedly.

“Fuck me. Right now.” He breathed, “Wait.” He reached under his pillow to grab the bottle he had hid there before he left. He opened it, handing it to Tyler before adding, “I want all of you, Ty. Want you to fuck me just like this. Want it hard.”

Tyler grinned as he poured a drop onto his fingertip, rubbing it before he stuck that digit into his mouth, sucking on it. He smiled, “Never thought I’d be so excited to have your ass taste like strawberry, J.”

Josh chuckled gruffly, his brown eyes hooded with lust as Tyler poured a few dropped onto his palm. He sat up, watching Tyler wrap a hand around his aching length. Tyler moaned, his shoulders sagging with relief at the touch to his dick, his head rolling back on his shoulder. Josh whimpered, using his own hand to aid Tyler, stroking the slick skin and marveling at the way it made Tyler’s stomach constrict beneath the skin.

“Fuck, Josh.” Tyler breathed in, rough panting that mimicked Josh’s own, “Yeah, like that, baby. That’s so good.”

Josh wrapped a strong leg around Tyler’s hip, urging him closer as he moved his hand away, reaching down to circle his oiled finger at his own hole. He groaned, still sitting up on his arm, and dipped his finger in, his nose scrunching as a winded moan left him. Tyler grabbed Josh by the wrist, smiling down at him devilishly. He pinned the latter’s hand down against the bed, whispering a soft ‘stay’ as he lined himself up with Josh.

The tattooed boy in the sheets cried out as he was pushed into, wrapping taut thighs around his boyfriend’s skinny hips. Tyler pushed in, groaning at the tight heat. Josh whined, “Ty, more. Fuck me. Keep going, yeah. Just- Just like that.”

Tyler nodded, putting both hands on the sheets on either side of his boyfriend’s head as he thrust in short bursts. Josh cried out, eyes scrunching closed, his hands digging into Tyler’s toned shoulders, “Yeah, baby. Take it. You gonna take all of it?”

"Fuck yeah.” Josh groaned, sitting up a little further to watch, his eyes on where Tyler was sliding into him, “Yeah, oh God. Harder, Ty. Yeah, like that. Fuck-”

Tyler did just as Josh wanted, snapping his hips roughly as he fucked into Josh, his teeth gritted as waves of pleasure rolled over him. Josh was already feeling the precome leak from his dick. His skin was way too hot and his thighs shook uncontrollably. The feeling of being stuffed full of Tyler only had his mouth run even more. He wanted Tyler to fuck him until he was fucking blind and not a moment less. 

“More, Ty. C’mon, baby, fuck me. God, I need you in me.” Josh blurted out, crying out shamelessly when Tyler followed, slamming harder and faster. Josh fell back into the pillows, taking his boyfriend’s hand in his own before he helped Tyler lift his leg up to hook it over his tanned shoulder. The new angle had Josh seeing stars, a small sob choking in his throat as Tyler practically plundered his prostate roughly. 

“Take it, baby.” Tyler crooned huskily, “Tell me how you want it.”

“Want it harder, Ty.” Josh groaned, “More. That’s not- not enough.” Josh snuck his hands between them and lifted Tyler up to sit on his knees. He rolled his hips, keeping with every single thrust, “Ty, fuck me. Fuck me more. Put your hands on me, baby.”

“Like this?” Tyler asked as he wrapped a hand around Josh’s dick, stroking with a firm fist. Josh nodded vehemently, trying his best to fuck between Tyler’s dick and his fist. The sensation had Josh almost wanting to cry. 

“Oh, fuck. Like that, yeah. Yeah, keep going. F-Faster, Ty.” Josh moaned, lifting his hips as the latter fucked into him in the same sync as his hand worked, a hard and rapid pace, “Yeah, Ty. Shit-” Josh whined desperately, “Lift your hips a bit, baby.”

Tyler angled his hips, lifting both him and Josh up with his free hand, moaning heavily when Josh clenched around him. Josh’s body was wound so tight, his body immovable beneath his boyfriend. He couldn’t help the loud moans that left him, he was already so close to coming after what felt like five minutes. 

“Keep going,” Josh ordered, his voice ending in a guttural sob, his teeth gritting before his bottom lip rolled in between. Tyler gripped Josh’s jaw in his hand, letting go of his leaking length, and used his thumb to pull Josh’s lip from his teeth.

“I wanna hear you.” Tyler’s melodic voice was ragged and wrecked, his hips ardent as he pounded into his lover. He stuck his thumb into Josh’s mouth with a soft utterance of, “Suck.”

Josh mewled, sucking softly on the salt-sweaty digit, his tongue flitting over the very imprint of Tyler’s finger. He removed his finger with a small pop of suction and held his grip on Josh’s jaw, shoving into him relentlessly. 

“Don’t stop.” Josh moaned out, “Ty, I want you. Want you in me harder."

"Can't get any harder like this, J." Tyler panted, his hips slowing so he could talk, his cheeks flushed and lips spit-coated. 

"Then fuck me different." Josh almost demanded with a huff. Tyler looked down at his boyfriend and quirked an eyebrow. Josh pushed Tyler up and sat up, kissing him heatedly before he whispered, "Ty, fuck me hard. Right now. I want it. Flip me over."

Tyler nodded, biting his lip as he grabbed Josh by the hips, sliding him down over the sheets before he lifted him up and over. Josh yelped at the surprising strength, groaning as Tyler hoisted Josh's hips up into the air. Josh keened softly, pressing his face into the pillow as he swayed his hips from side to side slowly. Tyler swallowed, "...Fuck."

"Ty, fuck me," Josh whined, pushing himself back against his boyfriend, hearing the strained moan that fell from Tyler's lips. He lined himself up, holding Josh down as he pushed in. Josh moaned, "Yeah, nice and slow. Make me feel all of it, baby. God, it's so good- Fuck-"

"This how you wan' it, J?" Tyler crooned, barely audible, as he slid in to the hilt, bottoming out in one last push of his hips. Josh yelped at the surge of delectable fizzles that shot through his veins.

"Shit, yeah. Now fuck me." Josh reached underneath the pillows to hold on to the edge of the mattress. Tyler pulled out, thrusting back in roughly, moaning at the sheer warmth and tightness around his dick, "Yeahyeah, make me take it, Ty, fuck. Give it to me hard, baby."

Tyler's hips had picked up their previously grueling pace that he had set before he had flipped his boyfriend onto his stomach. Josh moaned, his face and chest now flushed pink with the intense heat beneath his skin.

"Harder, Ty. Fuck- Shit, so good." Josh cried brokenly, "P-Put your hand…" Josh reached back to weakly put his hand in the small of his back, "Push, Ty. Push, push, c'mon." Josh groaned, yelped as Tyler did exactly that. He splayed his hand down over Josh's lower back, arching his boyfriend sinuously. 

The bend in Josh's spine had Tyler hitting a completely different angle. Each rapid and languid slam into Josh was punctuated with a brutal brush against his prostate. Josh nodded, moaning, "Oh God. Just like that, baby. So fuckin' good. Ty, please. Make me come. Wanna come. Gotta make me work for it."

"Shit-" Tyler whispered in amazement, his free hand coming up to grip Josh's hip tightly. 

"Ty, Ty, Ty." Josh babbled brokenly, "Oh, fuck, I'm so close."

"Whatchu need, baby?" Tyler barely managed between gritted teeth as he stopped, grinding his hips against Josh to elicit a staccato moan from the latter when he felt the swollen head of Tyler's dick teasing his already fired nerves, "Gonna make you come. Tell me, please."

Josh arched his back, his chest pressed flush with the sheets when he reached back to grab Tyler's hand and pull his arm, threading Tyler's fingers into his hair. Tyler tugged experimentally on Josh's hair and immediately sucked in a breath when he felt Josh clench around him.

"Make me take it hard, Ty." Josh urged, his voice a pitchy plea, "Take all of it 'n I wanna fuckin' cry. You gotta ruin me, baby. Come in me, Ty."

Tyler groaned softly under his panted breathing and tightened his fist around Josh's hair, picking up his pace as their entangled moans filled the room and overrode the oxygen with sticky condensation. Josh babbled praise, urging his boyfriend to keep going as the intense Knotts in his stomach tightened to the point of pain.

"Fuck, Ty. Baby, please. Please fuck, oh, harder. Harder, I'm so- 'M gonna-" Josh cried weakly as he rutted his own hips back against Tyler, his muscles aching and his skin felt as though he were about to burst into flames. He nodded, his mouth dry from the heavy breathing and zero breaths in between. He yelped as he broke, falling so suddenly from his climaxed edge. 

He came with a loud cry, his eyes scrunching closed as the exquisite pleasure exploded through his body in effervescent rippled across every bone and sinew, "Fuck- Baby, fuck me. Fuckmefuckme, that's it. God, Tyler. Shit- Fuckin' ram me, oh fuck!"

Tyler all but snarled under his breath, the visceral sound of a man so close to breaking point, so close to coming hard inside of his boyfriend. He pulled Josh back by his hair and held him up, rutting quickly to the point that he began to spit, his hips paced like a rabbit. He locked two fingers into Josh's mouth, pulling his head back as he pushed Josh's back against his chest. Josh's moan was obscene, his body coated in sweat, his stomach spattered with his own sticky release. 

"M-Make me yours, Ty. Fuck me fast, baby. C'mon. Come for me. Fill me up, Ty. Wreck me, baby, fuck. Just like that, honey. So good to me, Ty."

Tyler groaned, his hips stuttering as he grew even closer to his own orgasm. He hiccupped breaths, whining as he buried his head in Josh's neck. 

"Fuck me, baby. C'mon, show me how you want me. Yeah, fuck, Ty. So big and so full of you, huh?" Josh moaned softly. He could feel Tyler nod fervently before he let out a shuddered cry and came. He spasmed and twitched, coming into Josh, handsome Josh's hips to lift him up and down roughly, "Oh fuck yeah, yeah use me, Ty. Just like that, baby. So good."

"So tight." Tyler whimpered as he rode out his high, "All for me, J. Telling me just how you like it."

"God." Josh breathed, rolling his hips as he leaned back and began kissing Tyler’s cheek, "Love a man that listens like you do. So much better than your little moans in my ear when you get off to me, Ty.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
